The Sleeping Statue
by Doctor Professor Dai
Summary: All the King of Giants wants to do is sleep. He is tired from his task, many eons ago. What happens...when someone interrupts this sleep? -Oneshot-


* * *

((Author's Notes: Been quite a while since I wrote something Pokemon-related, eh? Depending on what people say, I might raise the rating, but I think I've seen teenage-rated movies with worse, so...eh. Have a read, I suppose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri owns this franchise.))

* * *

Blood dripped down the girl's various appendages, her torso, and a very small amount from her head, the blood coming from cuts from the glass-sharp rocks in this god-forsaken temple. Ice lined the floors, walls, and ceiling, making everything a friction-less nightmare.

Why in the name of all that is good and holy is this girl walking, or rather, crashing through this hell? Because of greed. Because of curiosity. She wanted to see and take the treasure that was at the end of the temple, the giant statue of the 'King of Giants.' Of course the girl knew better. She didn't catch the kings of ice, steel, and rock for nothing.

That supposed statue was the real King of Giants, Regigigas, the Pokemon that supposedly pulled the continents to their current locations using just muscle and rope. The girl was determined to catch him. She just had to solve this torturous, overly painful and hate-birthing puzzle of sliding, first.

Took her long enough. She finally managed to slide onto the rough, dusty ground that Regigigas was sleeping on. No, 'sleeping' is too weak of a word. 'Out like the corpses that have lain in the ground since the first known deaths' seems a bit better.

The girl was panting, but she had a proud look on her face as she pulled out two types of Pokeballs, an ultra ball, and a regular Pokeball. She threw the ultraball at Regigigas, watching as it opened the split second after it shut with the King of Giants in it.

"Feh. You'd think being asleep, the Pokemon wouldn't be able to escape. No matter," she said, tossing the regular Pokeball. The capsule opened to reveal a bipedal flaming monkey, an Infernape, one who promptly began pounding away at his chest while screeching.

"Infernape, flame wheel!" the girl commanded, eyes practically glowing with her greed. Let's take a look at 'Gigas's mind, eh?

* * *

"_Mmrugh…zzz…uh…what…that red light…what is it…it's…unfamiliar…it…flames? You're…attempting to catch me? F…foolish…"_

Regigigas was now attempting to move, hoping to put an end to the foolish girl's attempts to enslave him, but his Slow Start was kicking in.

It's awake! It's awake, Infernape! Heat Wave!"

_Mmragh! It burns! You…you foolish human…you'll…you'll pay, for this! All…all I want to do is sleep…leave…leave me alone!"_

Regigigas was only just near fully standing up. The Infernape's Heat Wave had burned him, slowly speeding up the King of Giant's movements and senses. Within a few more minutes of this punishment, Regigigas was now on both feet, and he let out a battle cry.

"_You…you who helped her… you will pay as well!" _Regigigas yelled, before his colossal arm sent the monkey flying through the air, crashing into a wall, the audible sound of bones breaking, or perhaps _shattering_ from the sheer force of the blow able to be heard.

"Infernape! The girl cried out, before raising the Pokeball that would return her fallen primate. However, her attempt failed as Regigigas's hand closed around her arm. "L-let go! I said _let_ GO!"

"_I don't think so…"_ Regigigas told the girl, before he squeezed his fingers shut even tighter around her arm, snapping the bones within. Blood could be seen flowing even faster from the new wounds, and the girl's cries became louder and more shrill.

"_Be…be QUIET!"_ Regigigas yelled, before placing his other hand around the girl's head. _"You…you greedy human…you…you hurt me…attempted to make me your slave…I…I will punish you!"_ He shouted, before increasing the strength of his grip on the girl's head.

The girl's scream was short-lived, as Regigigas's hand finished its work, completely crushing her head in a way that had her brains, blood, and skull spraying and flying in different directions.

"_Serves...serves you right…"_ Regigigas said, as he tossed the girl's still bleeding corpse in a direction that led towards the Golbat of the cave. Many Golbat had already been over by the Infernape, draining it away, and the prospect of fresher blood that was not yet cold from the Temple was too tempting to resist.

"_You…should've left me…alone…to sleep…"_ Regigigas muttered, turning and trudging back to his spot. Once he was back, he sat down again, the quake from his weight hitting the ground loosening some of the stalactites, causing them to fall to the ground around the King of Giants.

"_Sleep…that's…all I want…to do…now that my task…of pulling…the continents…is done…zzz…"_ With the girl dead, her Infernape dead, and her other Pokemon slowly succumbing to the cold in their Pokeballs, Regigigas fell asleep once more, silence once again filling his chamber, save for the Golbat's feasting on the deceased's blood.

What happened after went unknown to Regigigas. After authorities went into the Temple to find the girl who had entered so long ago, only to find her dead, closed off the Temple, saying it was too dangerous. Regigigas gained his peace, sleeping the ages away...

* * *

((Author's Notes: Mm...read, review, critique, compliments, flame, do whatever you choose. Have a good night, folks.))


End file.
